


The One With The Stain

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n gives Dean what he wants in the restroom of a shitty bar.





	The One With The Stain

“Dean! What the hell?” you hissed, washing your hands as he came up behind you in the seedy little restroom.

It was gross. 

They couldn’t even separate the dudes and chicks here. 

So they just shoved everyone into the one restroom.

Which meant it wasn’t exactly surprising when you could smell a load of piss everywhere, the smell of smoke and alcohol seeping through the cracks in the door and mingling with the stench, creating an unholy smell.

You tried to push Dean off, wanting to get out of this bar as fast as you could, but he wasn’t letting you go, grinding into your ass as his breath hit your neck, making you shiver lightly with want.

Fuck! How was this man so damn skilled in turning you on within a second?

“Come on, y/n. Sam’s got his girl. Cas is with Crowley, arguing. Which means, we have some time. Why not have a bit of fun?” he murmured, kissing your neck lightly as he kept grinding against you, feeling his hard length through his pants.

You groaned, knowing you were going to give in. 

Especially when he began nipping at your skin, leaving behind visible marks to warn any of the dudes here that you were all his.

“Fuck, Dean. Fine!”

You turned around, pushing him into the free stall and slamming him against the wall, claiming his lips in a possessive kiss.

He moaned into your mouth, allowing your tongue to enter and map everything out, dancing along with his as he gripped your ass, kneading the flesh in his hands.

You shoved his chest, his hands falling from you as you immediately dropped, sitting on your haunches, the floor way to dirty for your knees.

“Damn, sweetheart. Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” he chuckled, looking down at you with lust blown eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, glistening in the dim light.

“You want me to stop?” you enquired, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to deny a blowjob. 

Not when he’d purposely riled you up.

“You hear me say that, sweetheart?” he sassed back.

You rolled your eyes, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down in one swoop, his boxers going with them.

His cock sprung out, already half hard as you took it into your hands, feeling the heat it radiated.

You pumped a few times and felt him grow rock hard immediately, smiling to yourself, proud that you always had that effect on Dean.

The precum had already began to bead at the slit, shining against the slightly red skin.

You darted your tongue out, barely even touching him as you took the fluid onto your tongue, Dean twitching at the feeling of you on his cock.

“Fuck! Can you just suck it instead?” he asked, antsy and needing to cum down your throat.

You rolled your eyes but complied, taking his entire cock into your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat instantly.

Dean let out a groan, his head falling back onto the wall as he clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to fuck your mouth.

You smiled around his cock, your tongue running along the underside of his shaft as your hands gripped his thighs, digging into them and leaving behind crescent shaped marks.

You ran them up and down, deep throating his cock as you began fondling his balls.

The little moans and the way you were working your hands, rolling his testicles and massaging his ball sack, a single finger teasing his asshole, made Dean have to bite down on his cheek, trying not to cum too fast.

It was when you began using your teeth lightly, that he couldn’t take it anymore, his hands gripping your head as he mercilessly fucked your face.

You held back your gag reflex, tears beginning to flow as your lungs screamed for air.

When it was too much, you let out a muffled scream, vibrating through Dean’s cock as he lost control of himself.

“Fuuuuuckkkkk”, he groaned out, stilling inside your mouth as he came, his hot seed spilling into you in spurts as you tried your hardest to swallow.

But when you have a huge cock shoved down your throat, it makes it quite difficult to do so.

The cum began leaking out of your mouth, spilling onto the floor as Dean’s cock twitched a few times, your tongue running along to tip to clean him up.

Eventually, he pulled out, breathing hard as he held himself up against the wall, the way you sucked his cock always making him breathless.

“Dammit, y/n! Fuck!” he breathed out, chuckling as you collected the cum that had dripped from your chin and swallowed it all.

“Seriously, Dean. You need to cut down on the burgers. Your cum tastes nasty”, you groaned, grimacing at the extra bitter taste of his cum.

He blushed slightly, embarrassed that the extra junk he’d been eating recently had made him taste gross to you.

“Crowley! Leave him alone!”

You shuffled into the booth again, Dean following behind as he sat beside you.

The demon huffed and stayed silent, his recent trips with Castiel making the angel and demon unable to even be civil around each other.

You watched as Sam chatted up the girl at the bar, glad he was finally getting some action.

“What is that?”

You looked at Castiel, smiling at him at tilting your head.

“What’s what, angel?”

His finger pointed towards your shirt, the huge stain and other drops evident against the red shirt of Dean’s that you loved wearing.

You face became heated and flushed, realizing a few drops of Dean’s cum had landed on the shirt when he was still inside your mouth.

“Oh….uh…”

Did you tell Cas you just sucked Dean off in the restroom? 

It was Cas. He probably wouldn’t care. 

But Crowley was watching as well. 

You knew he’d tease you and bring it up every single time he saw you.

Not wanting to go through that, you made up some dumb lie.

“Oh…that? That’s just some cream from the…milkshake. Yea. Dean bought me one from the diner before you got here”, you lied, scooping up one of the drops that hadn’t dried out and stained, holding your finger out to Dean.

You tried to suppress a laugh as he gave you a bitch face.

He reluctantly took your finger into his mouth, a tiny groan only heard by you escaping him at the disgusting taste of his cum.

Your finger left his mouth as you watched him gag silently.

“Yea…I think I’ll get an orange juice”, Dean commented, pushing away the beer, ashamed his cum tasted that awful. 


End file.
